Beast Within
by KissKendrick
Summary: When the Annual Purge is brought into effect, Beca and Chloe Mitchell, want no part in it. What happens, when they feel they are no longer given a choice? May god be with you all. VIOLENCE. PURGE INSPIRED. PROMPT FROM TUMBLR.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well. Here we go! I highly recommend listening to Beast within by in this moment before reading this. Even if you don't like scremo music. It sets the mood for this story :)_

With a small bouquet of Blue and Yellow flowers, Beca made her way down the cobble stone driveway of the beautiful two story home that she shared with her wife of six years.

Beca and Chloe Mitchell. College sweethearts. Engaged the night of Becas graduation. Married a year later. A small but beautiful ceremony. Aubrey, their best friend had been ordained, and Married them, on a gorgeous summer evening, on a warm beach in Georgia before they disappeared for a month, backpacking through Europe. The best honey moon they could ask for.

They had moved to LA six months later, Beca still determined to follow her dreams. Chloe determined to see her beautiful wife _live_ her dream. It wasn't long before everything seemed to fall into place. Beca had been hired at a Label in the city, one that had gone above and beyond for her in her first year. They were to thank for the six bedroom, five bathroom house with a gym, pool, and hot tub she and her wife lived in. She gave all credit to Chloe. Her life had never been brighter, her future had never been clearer. Chloe was her lucky charm.

Beca had sky rocketed. Flying to the top in the label. In her first two years she had produced six albums. Four of which, earned her some fancy awards that were promptly put on display in the beautiful case in their living room.

Beca Mitchell. Known around the world, countless albums produced in the last four years. Awards, talk shows, traveling the world. With Her beautiful wife by her side.

Chloe had done well for herself, the degree she earned at Barden University being something she could fall back on. They hadn't been in the city for six months before she was discovered. It wasn't hard to miss the perfection that was Chloe Beale. A triple threat. Not only had she assisted on albums from artists like, Pink, Adele, Sam Smith and Rhianna, she was also rising in the acting business. Four blockbusters under her belt, one Oscar and a million dollar personality. She was loved, she was sought after, fought over. She was everything everybody wanted.

She and Beca both, were on the radar for record companies, production studios, they were household names. That is where Aubrey came in. Aubrey Posen, the hard ass Bella's captain. She was both Beca and Chloe's Lawyer. She was also Chloe's agent, and was there with her every minute that Beca couldn't be throughout Auditions, screenings, premiers. Though, at the end of the day, none of it mattered. It was them, against the world. It was Beca and Chloe.

It was six months after they arrived in LA, that the new laws hit. Well, the new Law.

It was one that made peoples eyebrows shoot skyward. It was the one that had families across the country huddled around their TVs watching intently as the new law was put into effect. As it was signed.

Some people thought it was outrageous. Some like the idea, others were indifferent. A lot of people were scared, terrified even. Instantly going into defense mode. They were concerned, for their safety and the safety of their loved ones. They good reason to be.

Then there were the people who wore malicious smiles, who shared looks of knowing. Who knew exactly what this meant and what would be taking place. They began planning. Organizing.

Chloe had cried. She was one of the ones who were terrified by this new law. By this new…holiday. She sat trembling in Beca's arms, as Beca held her, promising her that no one would ever hurt them. No one would hurt _her_.

 _ **5 years ago**_

The year was 2017. It was July 21st. The heat of the summer. Chloe and Beca were holed up in their house. Beca had been losing hair, stressing over trying to keep Chloe calm the past few months leading up to this night. The first night. They were locked in, the doors and windows secured. The iron gates outside their house, were electric. Something Beca fought tooth and nail to be able to do, to give Chloe a piece of mind.

It was 8:55 PM Chloe and Beca were locked in the basement of their house. Snacks, drinks and an air mattress with a TV and a collection of movies waiting for them. Beca tried to calm her, she kissed her shoulder gently as Chloe lay back against her. Her eyes red and tear filled. Her body shaking violently.

The TV was on Channel 7. The local news. A small clock in the bottom corner, giving a countdown. Live footage of cities across the country as lights went out, as mysterious figures were caught on security cameras that were being streamed through the news station. The woman on the screen, who spoke of the upcoming events, looks scared. Her hands shook, as she spoke. Her eyes were locked on the camera pointed at her.

The clock was winding down, and Chloe was even more anxious. She sat up straighter and Beca's nerves were becoming too much. She was scared too, but she had to comfort her wife.

Chloe's breath came out short and labored as her eyes bore into the screen. Then, the clock stopped. 9:00 Pm.

The news lady let out breath, her eyes dropping as the screen went blue, a terrified noise of emergency filtered through the speakers and Beca held Chloe tightly as the words appeared on the screen. A recorded voice coming through.

 _ **EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM**_

 _ **THIS IS NOT A TEST.**_

 _ **THIS IS YOUR EMERCENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM ANNOUNCING THE COMMENCMENT OF THE ANNUAL PURGE SACNTIONED BY THE U.S. GOVERNMENT.**_

 _ **WEAOPNS OF CLASS 4 AND LOWER HAVE BEEN AUTHORIZED FOR USE DURING THE OTHER WEAPONS ARE RESTRICTED.**_

 _ **COMMENSCING AT THE SIREN, ANY AND ALL CRIME, INCLUDUNG MURDER, WILL BE LEGAL FOR 12 CONTINUOUS HOURS.**_

 _ **POLICE, FIRE AND EMERGENCY MEDICAL SERVICES WILL BE UNAVAILABLE UNTIL TOMORROW MORNING AT 7 AM WHE THE PURGE CONCLUDES. BLESSSED BE OUT NEW FOUNDING FATHERS AND AMERICA A NATION REBORN. MAY GOD BE WITH YOU ALL.**_

They both jumped a small sob escaping Chloe as a siren blared outside. The sound made their insides shake, and their hearts beat in their throat. The siren went on for nearly 20 seconds and then it was silent. The TV went out. There was a station, if you chose that you could watch live footage of the terror that was happening around the country but Chloe refused.

It had been nearly five minutes of Chloe shaking, crying silently. Beca's hand shook, and her chest was tight. Thoughts racing through her mind. She had a plan if anyone were to enter their home. She didn't tell Chloe what she had gone out and bought. But she wouldn't hesitate to use it. To protect her wife.

Chloe couldn't have stopped the small cry of fear if she wanted too as the sound of gunshots began to ting out, and echo around the neighborhood.

No movies were watched. The food was forgotten, as Chloe curled herself into Beca tightly, all night. The horrific sounds of gun shots, screams, sometimes explosions, filled their ears all night.

The first annual purge had been a success. The goal had been met. Crime was at its lowest. The damage that had been done, after the purge was extensive. So many people had died. Murdered, some simply shot. Stabbed. Others had been tortured, pieces of their bodies scattered around for their loved ones to find.

Chloe didn't speak for nearly a month. No one they knew personally had purged. Nor were they harmed during the fateful night. It was customary to show your support through blue and yellow flowers. Placing them outside your home, to show that you support what the purge is about.

Chloe refused. She wouldn't do it.

 _ **2018**_

They were more prepared this year. Chloe wasn't as big mess as she was the previous year. They were both blossoming in their careers. They could afford a security system. And Chloe herself had one of the bedrooms, turned into a fully furnished, stocked panic room. In which they would stay.

They didn't participate in the annual event. They had no reason too. Though Beca had made the joke, that she could take the gun she purchased the year before-Chloe found it a week after the first purge and nearly lost it- and go out and steal the cute little Husky puppy they had seen at the pet store the week before. Chloe, clearly no amused, had given Beca a famous Chloe glare and she apologized instantly and offered to make dinner that night.

As it was the year before. The second annual purge was a success. As they called it. Who 'They' were sill baffled Chloe. She hated this, she hated the thought of it. How could people be so ruthless? So violent towards each other?

It was the day after the second Purge. The day she called everyone to make sure they were okay, that Beca saw the shift in her eyes. She saw the look the swept across the beautiful face she loved so dearly. As she dropped the cell phone, and it shattered on the hard wood floor of their kitchen. Coffee forgotten, Beca rushed to her side.

"My family." She whispered after a few moments, of Beca fussing trying to get her to speak and the brunette stopped. Her heart stopped. She stepped back. "They killed my family."

 **July 21** **st** **2021 PRESENT**

Beca placed the blue and yellow flowers in the designated vase at the end of the driveway. Giving a small wave to the woman across the street who was holding a baby boy in her hip. A little girl, no more than two with wild curly hair clung to her leg, her thumb stuck in her mouth. As she straightened up, she looked to the right, to see her other neighbor, sitting in his driveway, sharpening what looked like a sword, but she wasn't sure. The red and orange sparks flying as his glare was set on something Beca couldn't see. She felt a small shiver go through her.

She then, turned and headed back up the drive, hitting the button in her hand, and the two large iron gates closed with a click.

As she entered the house, she was welcomed with the smell of Chicken and vegetables. She smiled, locking the door, and entering the security code, listening for the click, then smiled as she headed toward the kitchen.

As she entered she was met with the sight of Chloe setting the table. Aubrey sat at the center island a smile on her face as she laughed at something one of their old friends said.

Beca sat next to them.

"Stacie I'm so glad you were able to make it out this year." She said picking up her beer bottle, and taking a drink.

Stacie nodded. "I know me too! I've been meaning to get out here sooner, I really miss my Bella's!" She laughed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have you, better here with us, then in New York alone." Aubrey said.

Chloe nodded in agreement. She was quiet, though they knew why. She was always quiet on this day.

They didn't mention it. They knew, and she knew. That's all that needed to be said. Beca stood and walked over, looping her arms around Chloe's waist and kissing her shoulder.

"I love you baby."

She turned, her cerulean eyes meeting Beca's and she smiled lovingly. "I love you too." She said pressing her lips to Beca's.

Dinner was light, but filling. And they cleaned up together, Keeping their eyes on the clock, waiting.

 **8:45**

"Better lock up." Beca said as they made their way toward the basement. She went to the front door and typed in new code, listening as every window and entry way was locked, and secured. Then, large titanium doors, slid down from the inside of the walls, blocking them.

New age Purge security. Second year having it. Hasn't failed to keep people out yet.

As much as they were loved, they were also hated. People envied them, or despised them for the sheer fact that maybe they said something they didn't like. Or that went against their lifestyle. A lot of people, still didn't approve of them being in a same sex marriage. Their house had been targeted, they had been targeted.

But they were untouchable, and Beca made sure of that. That, is why three years before. Chloes Family had been tracked down. They were murdered, because the cowards couldn't get to Chloe. She buried her Mom, Dad, Two older brothers and Younger sister in closed caskets.

The house was locked. The girls were in the basement, the TV on, the clock counting down.

Beca stood beside Chloe, her face stoic. Concentration laced her features. Chloe's eyes had turned dark. She was a thousand miles away, keeping her hands busy. Aubrey looked up at her, then back down and Stacie's features had also hardened.

The broadcast played in the back ground. The fifth annual Purge commencement. The sirens rang out through the dead, still night air.

Chloe's eyes were closed and she took a breath. When she opened them, she was met with the two hard emerald green eyes of Aubrey. That's all she could see of her face. The lower half, nose and mouth were covered by the old, traditional Bella's scarf.

She heard a click and looked over at Stacie. Her hair was down, her clothes were dark. In her hand she held a hatchet. On her hip, a hand gun, as well as another on her thigh.

Looking to her right she was met with those beautiful deep blue eyes of her wife. The woman who did this, to protect her. To support her. Not to support the Purge. To support Chloe.

When she decided to participate in the third annual Purge. Beca was there. And she would continue to be there every year after. Chloe knew who was on the list this year. She knew who she was going for. They all did. They were all ready, they had been hurt. And they had the chance to give some of it back. They all had their reason. They all had their story. They did this together.

She lifted the newly sharpened 14 inch machete, and hunting knife, handing them to the girl with the piercing blue eyes. Chloe took them, hooking them into the holsters on the side of her thighs and then picking up the two Glock G43 pistols from the table beside them, placing them in their designated places on her hips as Beca lifted her weapon of choice the one she used to protect the only person in the world she would give her life for. The AK47 hung on a strap on her back, as she made sure she had the ammo she needed. Her own hunting knife, on her right thigh. Her bullets slung across her chest.

The sirens stopped. The air was silent. They waited. They released their breath, their eyes searching each other's.

Then, Chloe let out a breath and all eyes were on her. Beca's lips turning up into an adoring smile.

"Let's Purge."

A/N: Okay guys! Chapter one! This is going to be a short multific! 5 maybe more chapters! Id love to hear your thoughts! PLEASE REVIEW.

I OWN NOTHING. SERIOULSY NOTHING. If you're interested and haven't heard it. Youtube the Purge broadcast and hear it for yourself!


	2. Reasons

_**A/N: BACKSTORY**_

It was two days before the annual Purge. The year was 2019 and Beca had come home from work, intending to begin preparing for the big night, getting the room ready, the security system fully prepared. Comforting Chloe, as best she could.

She hadn't expected to walk in to their kitchen, a pizza box in her hand to find Chloe sitting at the head of their kitchen table, a stern and determined look on her face. Beca had waited for a few seconds, mulling over what she could have done wrong, that would have Chloe sitting looking frighteningly like Aubrey's dad. At the end of the table, as if she were waiting for Beca to get home, to yell at her for a bad grade or something.

She slowly set the box on the counter. Placing her car keys on top of it and dropped her hands.

"Whatever I did, I'm really sorry and I probably didn't even realize I did it." She said looking at Chloe with wide eyes. She felt a rush of relief go through her at the smallest hint of a smile that graced Chloes lips.

"You didn't do anything, Becs. Bring that over here, and sit down, I need to talk to you." She said.

Slowly picking the box back up, Beca made her way to the table that sat four.

"You know, those words, coming from my …semi cranky looking wife, aren't as comforting as you might think." She said sitting down so she was diagonal from Chloe.

When Chloe looked down, letting her eyes finding a small scratch on the surface of the table, and avoided Becas questioning gaze, she began to worry. Hesitantly, Beca reached her hand out, and gently laid it over Chloes. When she didn't pull away, she spoke.

"Talk to me, Chlo. What's wrong?"

She studied her usual carefree, smiling at the birds wife, and frowned. Chloe looked nervous. Scared even. But there was something else, some other emotion that Beca rarely saw in her beautiful blues.

Beca began to feel nervous when Chloe didn't speak. "You're scaring me." She said her voice soft, filled with new found worry.

Chloes eyes finally lifted, and Beca could see them swimming with tears. She didn't hesitate this time and stood until she was able to properly pull Chloe into her arms and hug her tight. She felt Chloes fingers digging into her shirt, as she fisted her hands in it.

She felt the tears from Chloes eyes dripping down her neck and she tried to calm her. Rubbing her hand over her back soothingly.

"Shh, baby, Shh…what happened? Did something happen?" She asked gently.

A small shake of the head made her nod her own slightly before moving on. "Did someone say something to you, something happen at work, are you hurt?"

A sniffle. "N-no."

Beca waited for a few seconds, contemplating her next question.

"Is this about the purge?" She asked carefully, not knowing How Chloe might react. The night of the Purge would mark the one year anniversary of her family's brutal murders. She didn't speak about it. Ever.

Beca had stayed awake nights, holding her sleeping wife in her arms. Wondering what could possibly be going through Chloes head. She had gone through the grieving process. Then, it was as if it never happened. She spoke of her family, but there wasn't that underlying pain that you would expect to pick up on. No, it was the happy Chloe that most people knew.

Now, this was the most upset Beca had seen her since the final day of her grieving. The next morning she had woken up smiling, as if a switch had been flipped, and all her pain had drifted away in her sleep.

Finally she pulled back, but kept her head bowed. Beca, not liking seeing her wife like this, gently tilted her head up, using two fingers under her chin.

Once Chloe finally met her eyes, her own tear wrecked and puffy, she spoke again.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

Chloe sniffled again and wiped her tears sitting back. Beca moved her chair over, so she was closer to her, and waited.

Chloe took a breath and produced a piece of paper from her pocket. Beca watched as she fiddled with it, letting it move around in her hands. She seemed to be debating on whether or not she should give it to her. Beca, needing to know what had caused her to be like this, slowly reached out, and took the paper between her fingers. Slowly pulling it out of Chloes hands.

Chloe didn't stop her, so she sat back with it. The paper looked old. It was worn, and she could tell it had been folded and unfolded countless times. She looked up curiously at her wife, but Chloe was looking at the piece of paper. Her eyes guarded.

With slightly shaking fingers, Beca opened the paper. Her eyes scanning over the writing on it.

It was easy to make out what it was and Beca felt her blood run cold. She knew exactly what she was looking at. What she couldn't understand is why Chloe had it. Or had made it, this was her hand writing. Written in different colored pens. Or pencils. One written in marker. Telling Beca this wasn't completed all at once. She looked up at her. Then as she let her eyes look over the names on the paper, the names as well as a few details about the person, she froze. Her eyes widening and she looked up at Chloe.

"Chlo…" She started, then looked back down, her eyes landing on a familiar name. They were all familiar but this one stuck out. James Evans.

James Evans was a guy that Chloe worked with on a film a few months prior. He had some questionable morals and hadn't taken Chloes rejection well. He had spread some rumors, and leaked some personal information to the press. It had caused a lot of stress on Chloe and Beca both. Chloe had been passed over for a role she fought hard for, due to these rumors. When they ran into each other a few months later, at an event, he had tried again to make a pass at her. The alcohol he had consumed, not helping anything.

When she rejected him again, he went a little far and tried to physical force her from where they were. Being intoxicated herself, she was pretty useless to try and fight him off. She doesn't know what might have happened, had Beca not been there, seen his hand on Chloes arm and instantly jumped in to defend her wife.

It ended in Beca with a black eye, James with a bloody nose and in handcuffs. They didn't see much more of him, but he was easily able to bail himself out of jail.

"Chlo, is this… a hit list?" She asked looking up at her wife. Her blue eyes, that were scared, and wide and full of tears just moments before, were now hard. She knew it was. But she needed verbal confirmation.

"I understand, if you don't want to do this. I'm not asking you too. I'd never ask this of you." She said.

Becas eyes lowered to the list once more. There were names on it, that seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place them.

"Chloe, I…" She stopped, not looking up, letting this information filter through her mind. Processing what she was hearing.

Then she looked up. "Chloe, are you sure about this?"

This was apparently not the answer Chloe was expecting. Her face was shocked as she stared at her for a moment. Then, she slowly nodded.

Beca nodded and looked back down at the list. "Six names on this list." She said.

Chloe took a breath. "Yeah. The uh, the last two…"

Beca looked at them. "Aron and Cory Cane." She said, and it was as if saying the names out loud, was what needed to happen to realize who they were.

"These are the guys…"

Chloe nodded, her eyes filling with anger. "They are the ones that killed my family. They left a note in our mailbox six months ago. That's when, I uh… started this."

She looked away from Beca. "I don't want you to think me a bad person,"

Beca put the list down, and moved to kneel in front of her wife. "Chloe, no. I don't. I couldn't." She said reaching up to gently cup her cheek.

"These people," She said looking at the list before looking back at Chloe. "They've hurt you, in some way, and I understand wanting revenge."

"They hurt you too, "Chloe said. "They hurt us, and I can't let them continue to get away with it. They have to know they can't get away with this shit."

Beca nodded. "I know. I know they cant. But, baby, you know… if we do this, it cant just be teaching them a lesson. We cant just go beat them up or something. That's not how it works."

Chloe let out a breath and nodded. "I know. And-"She stopped and looked at Beca with wide eyes.

"We?" She asked.

Beca smiled at her sadly. "You would be crazy if you thought I was going to let you go out there alone. Hell no. I will be right there with you."

Chloes eyes filled with tears again and she pulled Beca into a tight hug. "All these people, what they have done… it's been weighing on me all year and I can't live with these feelings anymore. I have to get it out." She said. "I have to stop them from hurting again."

Beca pulled back, holding onto Chloes arms. "I know. I'm with you. You don't have to explain yourself to me Chloe. You've obviously put a lot of thought into this, and I'm not going to stop you, or judge you. You are doing this for you. For us. It's now your right. And I'm not going to take it from you."

Chloe smiled a teary smile, leaning forward to capture her wife's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you so much, Beca." She whispered as she leaned into her, and nuzzled her face under Becas chin.

"I love you too, Chloe. Always." She smiled, running her hand down Chloes red curls. She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified. She knew Chloe was fully aware of how hard her heart was beating when she turned and placed a kiss on her pounding pulse point.

But, she trusted Chloe. She trust Chloe had thought this through, and this is what she truly wanted. And if this is what Chloe needed to do, then Beca wouldn't hesitate to be right behind her.

 **2019\. July 21** **st** **. Third annual Purge.**

It was the first year Beca took that walk down her drive way, and placed the bouquet of Blue and Yellow flowers in a newly purchased vase. It was the first year that the Mitchells not only supported the Purge, but participated.

It was the year, they Purged. They got their revenge. Chloe got closure on the brutal murders of her family. The men responsible, practically gave her their location and she took great pride in ridding the world of their existence.

Beca alongside her every step of the way.

A/N: Whos ready to see them purge? PLEASE REVIEW Do you guys like this?


	3. Unsettling silence

Being it was her first year, Purging with her Bella Sisters, Stacie was given a brief explanation of how they go about the night. She had gotten a head nod of approval, from Beca at her choice of weapons, and look of slight concern from Aubrey, though the blonde hadn't commented on it. Chloe had become a different person all together, as if the siren sounding, was the switch. She became something, that Stacie could see didn't sit well with Aubrey, and she could see, behind the undying love from Beca, fear swimming in her eyes.

She felt an overwhelming rush of respect, for Beca. Knowing that she did this, to support her wife's need to cleanse herself. She stood by her, no matter what. She rested the AK47 on her shoulder, as she held Chloes hand firmly in the other. Stacie watched as they gave each other a soft, but passionate kiss, resting their foreheads together, their eyes closed. Becas hand resting on Chloes cheek. Then they lead them from the protection of the Mitchell house.

Stacie, not being from LA, was only aware of the stories of the people that made it onto Beca and Chloes list. She had Skyped with them, six months before, and they filled her in. She was furious with what they had told her. She knew that this year, Beca wasn't only going to protect and support her wife. This year, Beca had targets. And that's why Stacie was there, she was there to not only lend a hand and protect her longtime friends. She was there to see the life leave the eyes of the person who had wronged them.

The incident wasn't spoken about. At all, aside from the skype call to Stacie. It wasn't brought up. No, it was held in, set to boil inside them slowly, until they could get their revenge.

It wasn't long, after they set down the street. The calm, quiet street. Abandoned, aside from the four women walking down the center of it. They barely made it a block, before the echoes of gunshots rang out through the previously silent night.

No one even flinched, though their weapons were raised and ready. Becas AK47 ready to fire. Chloes Glock in her hand, safety off as it hung by her side. Aubrey let her eyes roam the empty street as they walked, both hands held pistols, ready to fire if necessary.

Stacie had participated in the Purge for the last two years, this would be her third. Though she was in New York, for her first two. She wasn't scared, not like she might have been if it were her first year. What did scare her though, was the fact that these weren't her usual hunting grounds. She didn't know this area, these people. Not like it mattered, but she still felt out of her element. She knew though, that she had back up. Unlike in New York, not even friends purged together. It didn't matter how close they seemed. Purging with those who called themselves your friend had turned out to be the last decision many people had made.

Gun shots had started to ring out continuously, and soon screams followed, as well as cheers from the people who made their kills, or got revenge on the people who hurt them.

They turned a corner, and Stacie watched as Chloe and Beca made their way up onto the side walk, along a stone wall. Their back to it, their weapons raised and ready. Aubrey followed them, and Stacie took that as her queue to ready her weapons.

Beca stopped, Chloe right behind her, both raising their guns, pointing them at something neither Stacie nor Aubrey could see.

Aubrey looked between the two, her breathing becoming heavy under the iconic bellas scarf as she lifted her own gun, waiting for whatever it was Beca and Chloe were seeing.

They heard footsteps along the cement, the crackling of loose gravel before a shadow stretched across the road, heading around the corner. Whoever it was, they were about to be face to face with them.

All weapons raised as the figure came around the corner.

"No please!" Two hands shot up, in surrender at the sight of four guns pointed directly at them. "Don't shoot, please… I'm unarmed." It was a woman, she looked to be in her thirties. With her raised hands, they could see she had bloody palms.

No one lowered their weapons that would be stupid. "What are you doing out here unarmed?" Beca asked, her eyes darting around quickly.

"I was on my way home, my car broke down, and I don't participate in the purge I'm just trying to get home." She said, her voice cracking as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"What happened to your hands?" Chloe asked.

"Probably the same thing that happened to my knees. I fell, scraped them up. I swear, I just want to get home." She said, and the desperation on her voice was thick and obvious.

No one moved for a second. Then Beca looked back at Chloe who nodded. "Where do you live?" Beca asked.

"Two blocks from here. Sycamore street."

Beca nodded, and motioned with her head. "Okay, go."

She let out a small breath. "Was there anyone over that way? Any Purging other than yourselves?" She asked looking at them with worried eyes.

"Not when we left, but there could be now, so just stay in the shadows, and hurry." Beca said. "Not out in the open like you are."

The lady nodded and moved off the street to stay in the shadows of the trees. "Thank you, thank you so much." She said and disappeared down the street.

Stacie shook her head slightly. "In New York, she would have be killed simply for being out here unarmed."

Aubrey nodded. "She isn't safe until she gets home. We don't purge unknowns. Stick to the list. Go home."

Stacie nodded and looked at Beca and Chloe. "We good?"

"We're good." Beca said, then looked around, to see the street was still empty, unlike the air, which was filled with the echoes of gunshots. "Listen. The people we are purging," She started as she double checked her gun. "They don't purge. And they don't have the security to keep them safe. They do however, have big mouths, so I know where they are tonight. Laying low, waiting this out. Stacie, and Bree. These people, did something horrible, and Chloe and I, are going to handle it. When we get there, stay out of sight, but keep your ears and eyes peeled. We might need you."

They both nodded. "That's why I'm here." Stacie said and looked over to see Chloe was looking in the opposite direction. She knew what the people had done. She secretly hoped they would need them. She wanted to help get rid of them.

"Okay. Let's keep moving."

XXXXXX

Stacie was amazed at how empty the streets were. In New York the streets crawled with people, it was nearly impossible to not be seen or see someone, making their kills.

"It's the area." Beca said as they came up to eight foot tall chain link fence. She had seen Stacie confusion, and she knew the lack of people, made her nervous. Not knowing where they might be lurking.

She knelt and linked her fingers as Chloe grabbed the fence, and then stepped into Becas hand and she boosted her up over the fence. She knelt again as Chloe landed gracefully on the other side and Aubrey went next.

"You?" Stacie asked as Beca prepared to lift her as well.

She smiled. "I'm small, and I have practice. Come on." She said and Stacie slid her gun into the holster on her thigh and before she knew it she was landing with a soft thud on the other side. She turned around to see Beca grab the fence and climb up it easily before throwing her legs over and landing on the other side with them.

"Are we close?" Aubrey asked as she looked through the small wooded area they had just jumped into. It went downhill, and they could see the lights of Los Angeles below.

Beca nodded and readied her gun, prompting the rest to do the same as she slowly descended the hill.

The sound of leaves and branches breaking under their boots, was the only noise at the moment. The sounds of gunshots and screams had died down, in the area. They hadn't seen anyone aside from the first lady. This made Stacie incredibly uncomfortable.

After a few hundred feet of descending the hill and carefully stepping over fallen trees, Beca knelt down behind one. Chloe knelt next to her and the two of them peered through the darkness.

"Get down." Beca said softly but urgently. Stacie and Aubrey immediately crouched down and made their way up behind them.

Seconds later they could hear breaking branches and voices approaching. Stacie raised her gun and gripped the handle of the hatchet on her leg.

It wasn't long before the voice became clear, and loud. It sound like two, maybe three guys. Laughing and joking about a kill they just made. The group stayed quiet, unmoving, as they passed by. Just because they might not personally know these guys, doesn't mean they won't try and do anything.

Once the voices drifted off, and the sound of their footsteps faded, Beca slowly peeked over the fallen tree and looked around. The area was deserted once more. With a nod of her head, she motioned with her fingers, and they stood up, stepping over the tree and continuing their trek down the hill.

Beca was in the lead with Chloe right behind her. Stacie a little to the left of Chloe and Aubrey to the right. There footsteps were quiet, and practiced. This area was eerily calm. No screams, no gunshots, or explosions. No celebration, of people who made a kill.

It was unsettling. Unnatural almost. It didn't sit well with Stacie. Aubrey either. They took in their surroundings. They were above the city, but away from the houses up on the hill. Nothing but trees surrounded them. Dark, dense, trees. Some standing, some fallen. It might be pretty during the day, but at night. This night. It was anything but. It was slightly cold, to quiet. Ominous shadows being thrown around by the moon shining through the branches of the trees.

"It's so quiet." Stacie whispered.

"We are almost there. Not too much further." Beca said, looking back at her. "Then it won't be so quiet."

Aubrey and Stacie exchanged looks, but kept walking.

Beca had started to slow down, and they rest followed. "Okay. We are here." She said.

Stacie looked around in confusion, though she got a chill up her spine. "I don't see anything."

Beca nodded turning to face her. "About thirty feet your right, there is mound. It's covered, in leaves, and branches. Underneath all of that, is hand built bunker. And inside, are the sorry fuckers who made their way onto our list. Aubrey, take the right. Stacie, the back. They don't know we are coming. They thought they were pretty smart, hiding out here. All they did was create a smaller, less escapable space. They dug their own grave."

Chloe was listening intently. Her eyes had started to shine with tears. Though they weren't tears of fear, or sadness. But anger. She was about to get her revenge. And she was nearly shaking with the need to get started.

"No one, but us, leaves this place alive." She said. Anyone runs out, don't waste a second. Shoot, and kill."

Aubrey and Stacie both nodded.

"They will wish they never crossed us."

She looked at Chloe. "I love you baby." She smiled lightly. Then leaned in and they shared a soft, sweet kiss. "Let's get them." She said and Chloe smiled at her. Not a kind smile. But, a malicious smile. One that only came around once a year. When Chloe Mitchell, became another person all together. When Chloe Mitchell, let herself go, let her inner beast come to the surface. It was time to Purge.

 **A/N: PLEASEEEEEEE REVIEW**


	4. Her eyes

**TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER. MAJOR VIOLENCE. GORE, IF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT. AND SEXUAL ASSULT, AS WELL AS DEATH. IF YOU CAN NOT READ, PLEASE PM ME, AND I WILL CLEAR IT UP, AS BEST I CAN. WARNING WILL BE POSTED BEFORE IT HAPPENS.**

It was quiet. Still. No moved, no one even let their unsteady breath escape. Aubrey had circled the mound to the right side like she had be instructed. Stacie went around the left side, making sure it was clear before continuing onto the back. Chloe and Beca were going in through the front.

They stood close to the door. Their eyes on each other, listening for any movement from the inside.

"You ready?" Beca asked, lifting her gun, making sure it was ready to fire.

Chloe nodded. "To listen to them choke on their own blood?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. "I'm ready."

Beca nodded. She and Chloe were going in together. They had somethings they needed to do, before killing the sorry souls inside. Stacie and Aubrey would stay outside, in case one of them somehow escaped.

With a breath, Beca stood in front of the nearly hidden door. Chloe stepped aside slightly and nodded at her, raising her own gun.

With one final silent prayer for the safety of Chloe and their friends. She threw her foot out, kicking in the door. The sound echoed through the nearly empty, wooded area.

Gun shots rang out immediately.

XXXXXX

 **1 Year ago**

Beca had been getting calls all day from Chloe, but had missed every one of them. She had just been nominated for a Grammy a week prior and the interviews were still coming in strong. She had missed he calls, texts, and messages. The label was crawling with people trying to get in their questions about the award show, the album, how she was feeling and she was about to go lock herself in a janitors closet. The smell of cleaner and dirty rags sounded like heaven compared to this right now.

It was nearly eight that night, and she had just walked out of her office, after giving yet another few words on the nomination when she looked up to see Chloe charging toward her.

"Chlo, I'm so sorry, I know I haven't returned your-"She was cut off as the red head sped up and leapt into her arms, her legs wrapping around her waist.

Beca was shocked for a moment, it quickly wrapped her arms around her wife, to keep her from falling.

"Chloe?" She asked through a smile as her face was attacked with kisses. A few people in the hallway laughed and whispered with smiles at the two.

"Chloe, what's gotten into you?" She asked as Chloe detached herself and pulled Beca into a tight hug.

"I've been calling all day, Beca I have amazing news!"

"I know, I'm sorry I missed your calls, it's been crazy around here." Chloe pulled back.

"It doesn't matter, and I'm too excited to turn it into a special occasion." She said.

Beca smiled at her wife. "Okay, come on Chlo, what is it?" She asked and Chloe practically exploded with happiness.

"I got the call this morning, Beca it worked!" She exclaimed and Beca heart nearly burst.

"Chloe are you saying…"

"We are pregnant!" She cried and Becas face instantly erupted into a huge smile as she picked her wife up around the waist and twirled her around, their lips locking mid spin. They barely registered the clapping that was going on around them from Beca's coworkers and Manager who had stepped out of her office at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Congratulations, you two, that is wonderful news!" She said.

They had been cleared nearly a year earlier, Chloe was healthy, and ready and they found a suitable donor. They had been trying for a few months with no luck. So Chloe's excitement was easily matched by Beca.

With their foreheads pressed together, their arms around each other, smiles mirroring each other Beca gave her a soft kiss.

"We are going to have a baby."

XXXXXX

The moment the door flew off its hinges, and Beca stepped in, the place was filled with the sound of gun shots. Aubrey and Stacie braced themselves, and Chloe ran in after Beca to find her standing in the center of the small space, her gun pointed directly at a man on the floor, clutching a bleeding shoulder. Behind him, was another man, who had a gun pointed at Beca as well.

Chloe with her guns raised and ready, let her eyes fall on the two. "Remember me?"

They looked at her. Their eyes wide and wild, both of them shaking. The one on the floor, had already broke out into a sweat as he held his wounded shoulder.

"Three guns to your one." Beca said to the man with his weapon pointed at her. "You won't win. I promise. So why don't you be a good little piece of shit and drop it." She said, her voice condescending as she smiled at him.

He glared at her. "Why the fuck would I do that?" He asked, gripping his gun tightly. Not moving it away from Beca.

"How about, this. You have three seconds, to get that gun away from my wife and you can keep your hand. For now." Chloe growled. His eyes darted to her and he smiled cruelly.

"Oh really?" He asked. "How about I just shoot her now?" He laughed and the moment Beca saw his eyes settle on Chloe, she pulled the trigger. The room was filled with pained screams as her dropped to knees beside the other guy, his eyes wide and locked onto the blood stub, that had a few seconds ago, been his hand.

Chloe grinned and lowered one of her guns as Beca stepped over and kicked his blood covered gun behind her.

"I'm sure you remember who we are." Beca started as she moved forward, leaned down and pressed the barrel of the gun into his throat before grabbing him with her other hand and yanking him up off the floor.

He shook his head frantically. "No, I don't, I have no idea who you are." He said hurriedly.

She licked her lips and nodded. "You sure about that?" She asked, pressing it further into his throat.

He nodded. "I'm sure! I'm sure!"

"Okay. Well, what about her?" She asked nodding at Chloe. "That face ring any bells."

He slowly looked over at the glare that was directed at him, as Chloe stood over the other guy, her gun pointed at his head.

He shook his head. "No, no I don't know her."

Beca nodded again, walking him over to a chair and shoving him into it. "Chloe, which one was it again?" She asked looking directly at the man in the chair.

"It was him." She nodded at the man in the chair.

"And the scum on the floor?"

Chloe looked down at him, and looked up at her, his eyes showing he knew exactly who she was. "He was there too. He recognizes me," She said. "Stand up."

He did as she said, rather painfully, trying to grip his shoulder.

"Now, I wonder why that is." Beca said walking behind him and slamming the gun into the side of his head. He grunted in pain and Beca hit him again.

"I asked you a question."

"Why is it, he recognizes her, and you don't?"

Chloe felt the tears in her eyes again, and looked at the man being questioned. He shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know who she is!"

"Now, could that be because, you don't look the women you attack in the eyes? Could it be because with your filthy muscle man over there, you don't have too?" She growled.

"Or could it be because, you think if you play dumb, we won't kill you?" She asked circling to look at him. "Well," She said. "You are extremely dumb, I'll give you that."

"Guys, come in!" She called, not taking her eyes off of him and seconds later, Stacie and Aubrey walked in, their weapons raised.

They eyes the two men, their faces holding as much hate an anger as the other two. "Tie that one up, Aubrey, please. And if he resists, there is a nice bullet hold in his shoulder that could probably be deeper." She said and the man looked at her in shock.

Chloe kept her gun on him, as Aubrey pulled his hands behind his back and using twine and zip ties from her pocket, she tied his wrists and ankles, before pushing him down in another chair.

Stacie walked over, taking Chloe's place, pointing her gun at him as Chloe let her eyes drift over to the man with Beca.

"You are going to die tonight." Beca was saying. "How quickly you die, and painlessly you die. Well, that is up to you. The more you deny what you did, the more this is going to hurt."

He glared at her. "What does it matter if you are going to kill me anyway?" He snarled. "I don't know that bitch."

A crack sounded as Beca punched him, cracking his jaw to the side. "Now you think if I'm about to kill you for what you did to my wife, you can get away with calling her a bitch?" She asked grabbing his face, and squeezing. He screamed in pain and tried to swing at her, but Aubrey was there in an instant, binding his wrists together, in front of him.

"Awe, your hand is gone. Shame." The blonde mocked as she tightened the bounds, so he couldn't pull his injured wrist free.

Beca still had ahold of his jaw, knowing it was broken, and that this was causing him excruciating pain. It wasn't enough however.

"Chloe come here." She said gently and Chloe walked over to look at him.

"Tell me again, that you don't know who she is."

He glared at her, his eyes full of tears, his face sweaty and bruising from Becas gun and fist. Chloe met his eyes, two cerulean blue, bloodshot eyes met the eyes of the man that was responsible for the most painful experience she had ever gone through.

He shook his head and looked at Beca challengingly. She let out a huff. "We have all night." She said. Looking over to see a stool, and pulled it up, motioning for Chloe to sit. She did and Beca knelt beside her. "Chloe and I, we have a lot of pent up anger. Aubrey and Stacie too. You see, we are all very close. Like family. And when you fuck with someone, like Chloe for example, you get the family. Pair that with this wonderful new holiday, and you signed your own death warrant."

He stared at her, his jaw crooked, and cracked to the side. Sweat dripping down his face. "I can see you are in a quite a bit of pain." She said. "Shall I add some more?"

His eyes followed Chloe's movement, as she pulled out the hunting knife from the holster on her thigh. Lifting it slowly, so he could see.

He squared his shoulders as much as he could, and eyed them. "You recognize her now?" Beca asked as Chloe moved forward, her eyes locked on him, and she grabbed one of his fingers. He struggled for a moment, before Aubrey's gun was pressed against his temple.

With her teary eyes that had yet to pill over, Chloe kept eye contact as she cut through the flesh of his finger, and the bunker was filled with his screams.

Aubrey watched as Chloe didn't even blink, slowly cutting, and sawing away this man's forefinger. Stacie was watching as well, her face blank, her gun sill pointed at the other guy who was watching in horror.

She lifted it for him to see, her eyes never leaving his as he struggled, and tried to hold in his screams.

"Come on. You have four more of those. Plus your little friend in your pants." Beca said sounding bored.

He glared at her, his sobs of pain making him choke slightly. "You know, maybe he doesn't remember me." Chloe said calmly and he looked at her.

They all looked at her as she stood up. "I mean, I have changed," She said. Turning her back on him and walking over to the other guy. He watched her guardedly.

"But you remember me, don't you."

He was shaking, but he nodded just slightly. "Why? How?"

He looked at the bloody, screaming mess across the room where Beca and Aubrey were. Then back to Chloe and Stacie who stood by him. "She asked you a question." Stacie said taking the knife from Chloe's hand and trailing the bloody blade down the side of his face.

"I know your eyes!" He practically yelled trying to move away from the blade but Stacie grabbed him, fisting a hand in his hair and pressing the blade into his cheek.

Beca slowly stood up. Chloe raised an eyebrow and he continued. "I remember your eyes. I stared into them the whole time." He said through clenched teeth as Stacie pressed the blade harder, and it ripped skin.

"The whole time?" Beca asked walking up. And his eyes shot to her. "The whole time… he, raped her?"

He let out a sharp breath. "Yes, okay!"

Beca nodded taking the knife from Stacie and following the stream of blood that seeped from the cut in his cheek. "How? How did you manage that?"

He growled in his throat and she took the knife, grabbing him by the back of the neck and stabbing it into his stomach, in just the right place.

He cried out, his face turning red as she pulled it out. "How?"

"Because I held her down!" He yelled. "I held her down, the whole time, I stared into her eyes the whole time!"

Chloe stepped back slightly. A wave a nausea hitting her and Stacie took her arm.

The memory of that night hitting her like a ton of bricks.

XXXXXX

 **TRIGGER WARNING. RAPE. ASSAULT.**

XXXXXX

 _ **Strong hands held her arms above her head, as she did her best to struggle out of the grasp that held her. She had been fine a mere ten minutes ago. Walking home, she was nearly there. She didn't even hear them, didn't see them. Something had struck her from the side, and before she knew it she was being forced into the back of some kind of car. It had no seats. The radio was turned up, and she could hardly hear herself screaming. Begging, pleading.**_

 _ **She tried to fight, but that only ended with multiple punches to her face. It was more than one person. Two maybe three. One was holding her arms above her head, the other was down further, ripping her jeans open, tearing them down her legs, as she tried to clamp them shut. They were moving, someone was driving.**_

 _ **She could see the street lights passing through the car, the music was so loud and the hands holding her down were so strong. Her pleas were ignored, and she could feel the blood coming out of her nose, turning to spit it out as it trickled into her mouth. She tried, to no avail, and felt two rough hands force her legs open. He eyes shot up to a pair of dilated brown eyes, locked on her own.**_

 _ **The pain was unbearable, and the eyes never left hers. The grip on her arms hurt, and the circulation was far gone.**_

 _ **She had begun to drift in and out of consciousness. Pain. Brown eyes. Pain. Was he smiling? More pain. Then she felt the pressure of him leaving her, and her clothes were being replaced. She could hear them talking but couldn't make out their words. They didn't bother hiding their faces. That would be their first mistake. They didn't care to use different names. Second mistake. She was in pain, she was terrified. But she was paying attention.**_

" _ **Dump her." She heard a voice say. The car had come to a stop, and the back doors opened. They had jumped out and grabbed her ankles pulling her out as well. As soon as she could she looked at the man she knew had done it, and threw her fist out, punching him as hard as she could.**_

 _ **The next thing he knew, he was waking up in the hospital. Beca in hysterics, in the hallway. Her body hurt, she was covered in bruised and lacerations.**_

 _ **She was drugged, and dizzy, but she was aware of the pain in her stomach and moved her hand up, to feel her belly. The last time she did this, it had been protruding. Nearly six months along. Now? Flat, and she felt something under the gown. With tears in her eyes, she lifted the gown, to find a row of stiches below her belly button.**_

 _ **From outside, Beca heard the screams, and bolted into the room to find her wife, clutching stomach. Where there unborn child had been, just hours before.**_

 _ **XXXXXX**_

Chloe turned and walked over to the other guy. "Maybe you dot recognize me, because I'm not screaming for you to stop. Maybe because I'm not the one trapped. Or maybe because I'm not pregnant." She said and leaned forward taking out her gun and pressing it into his leg. "And you know why?"

He watched her, letting sharp breaths out through his nose. "Because you killed my baby."

She pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his leg. Then, before he could do anything but scream, she pistol whipped him and his head fell back.

Beca and Aubrey watched in anger and Stacie had just turned her head at the sound of a branch snapping when another shot rang out. They all turned raising their guns as the bunker was no longer just holding them. But a group of three other guys and one girl.

It was then they realized the shot they had heard, hit its target. Stacie lay on the ground, at the feet of the man they had tied up, a gunshot wound to the arm that was bleeding quickly.

Aubrey stepped forward only to have a gun pointed directly at her. "Ah ah. Step back."

She glared and stepped back as Stacie covered the hole with her hand, her face twisted in pain and anger. Beca and Chloe, glanced at each other and the guy spoke again.

"Now, what brings four lovely ladies, including the one and only Beca Mitchell, to my brother's bunker?" He asked, a smile on his face. Beca glared at him. Chloe looked at all of them, her hand clutching her gun.

"And what the hell did you do to him?" He asked motioning to the guy that Beca had stabbed.

No one answered. They weren't prepared for this.

"Hand over your weapons. Now." He said, and sounded as though this bored him.

No one moved and he sighed pointing the gun at Stacie. "Now, or I will kill her. I don't kill without reason, so don't give me one. Hand over your weapons, or she dies. Then, you all die."

Beca looked at Chloe whose eyes held the same uncertainty and fear that she knew was swimming in her own. They hadn't planned on any more people showing up. They hadn't given it any thought, and because of that careless mistake. This might just be the last time they ever purged.

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Beastly Darling who helped get me out of my writers block on this story! Thank you!**


	5. Not going to die tonight

**A/N: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, THEN I WILL DO A PROLOGUE. GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

With her jaw clenched, Beca let the gun slip from her grasp so it hung from her pointer finger.

"Okay. Let us get our friend off the floor and, we will cooperate. No reason to kill us." She said.

Aubrey watched Beca carefully, her gun still held tightly in her hands, her eyes wide and full of trepidation. This was definitely not part of the plan.

"Beca." She said meaning it as a warning, but it came out as more of a question.

"It's okay." She said calmly not taking her own eyes off the guy in front of her. "He said he doesn't kill without reason." She said and the guy gave a small nod. "So let's not give him reason, okay?"

Chloe let out a breath and bent down, setting her gun on the floor then standing up and kicking it toward them. She was scared, that was a given. But even without weapons, she trusted Beca.

Aubrey watched this and pursed her lips, her eyes falling on the newest people to enter the bunker. Then as Beca did the same with her gun, she let out a small sound of frustration and followed after them.

Beca raised her hands in surrender. "There, we did as you asked, now please, let us bring her over here to us." She said, her eyes moving down to look at Stacie for just a moment, seeing her face had broken out in a sweat.

"First, I want to know what the hell this is. What's your reason for coming here tonight?" He demanded. "What did my brother do?" He demanded. "Because, from what I am seeing, it must have been pretty damn bad. Though I have never known him to do anything more than rip off a few dollars from shitty convenient stores so-"

Beca cut him off, not willing to skirt around the truth. "He kidnapped and raped my wife." She said. "Last year. She was pregnant, he killed our baby." She said, her voice was hard and even and Chloe wanted to reach out and take her hand, but she wasn't sure if that would end in her getting shot.

"He practically ruined her. He had this coming."

The guy glared at her. "Yeah, see, I don't believe that." He said.

Becas face dropped. "It's true. And this guy." She pointed with her eyes to the guy Chloe had knocked out. "Admitted to it. Admitted to helping him."

Aubrey looked down at Stacie who was attempting to stop the bleeding but wasn't successful. The blood was spilling out of her arm and over her hand. Her face was paling and Aubrey knew she needed to stop the bleeding before it was too late.

"Let me help her, please?" She asked loudly, so she wasn't ignored. "She is bleeding out, please let me stop the bleeding." Her voice was panicked, and Chloe and Beca glanced at her, then Stacie, seeing the severity of the situation.

He shook his head. "Why?"

"We haven't done anything to you, there is no reason why you shouldn't let us help her, and go."

He laughed and the two behind him looked at him for a moment before looking them over. "She is right, let's just let them go. They didn't do anything to us, there is no reason to keep them here." One said.

"Your right." He said. "They didn't do anything to me."

Beca let out a breath. She knew it wasn't going to be that easy. They weren't going to let them go just like that.

"But first." He said and Chloe's heart began to sink. "I'd like to know."

Beca nodded slowly as his eyes landed on her. "What was the rest of your plan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," He started as he walked over and leaned down grabbing Stacie's uninjured arm and pulling her up to her feet. She gasped in pain and squeezed her eyes closed, trying to fight through the excruciating pain radiating through her arm.

"What did you plan to do tonight? If we hadn't shown up and shot this one." He said giving Stacie a shake. "What would you have done, before leaving this bunker?"

"We would have killed them. Both of them." Beca said bluntly and honestly. "They hurt my wife. They killed our baby, and they nearly destroyed us. They took something so precious, something that wasn't theirs to take. They don't deserve to live." She said. "Neither of them. If they hadn't, I would have killed them. That is what this night is for. I would have finished my purge and I would have taken my wife and family home." She said.

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" He asked. Looking at one of the other guys and nodding his head, beckoning him over.

"What's the point?" She asked as she watched him pass Stacie off to the other guy and she could see Aubrey wince from beside her.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked stepping forward and speaking for the first time as the guy walked toward the door, with Stacie in tow.

He pointed the gun at her and Beca stepped in front of her. "Get that gun out of her face." She growled.

"You really are stupid. You step in front of a gun that I easily could have shot and you didn't even stop to think I might actually pull the trigger."

"I don't have to think. She is my wife, I'd take a bullet for her any day." She growled. "Where did he take her?" She demanded looking toward the door that Stacie disappeared out of.

"No worries. She will be fine." He said. "Hey blondie, why don't you tell me how you and the other one are involved in this." He said moving to lean against the wall in front of them and Beca reached back behind her to grab Chloe's hand.

"We're family." She said simply. "Someone in our family was hurt. We wanted revenge just as badly."

"And this, makes what my brother supposedly did, just go away?" He asked.

"No, of course not. But it feels good to see him screaming in pain. Begging for his life." She said.

Chloe squeezed Becas hand and as she stood behind her before opening the brunettes palm.

Beca focused as much of her attention as she could on the feeling of Chloe's finger tracing on her palm.

She missed the first part of it, and was relieved when Chloe started again. Five letters.

Ankle.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked at Aubrey before looking over at the other guy near the door.

"So, you're willing to risk your life for them? You would die for something that happened to someone else?"

She nodded. "For them, yes I would." She said.

It was then a blood curdling scream echoed outside and they all jumped. Aubrey shot forward and used her arm to shove the gun away from her before she plowed her fist into his face. Beca used this opportunity to drop down and grab the gun in the ankle holster beneath the bottom of Chloe's jeans and before the third guy was able to decide what he should do she aimed and pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out and Aubrey brought her knee up into the guys groin, when he doubled over she grabbed his shoulders and brought it up again into his face, breaking his nose and he fell, dropping the gun.

Beca was quick to retrieve the gun, as well as Chloe's and tossed it to her before she grabbed Aubrey's as well.

The one responsible for the whole night was struggling in his chair, unable to speak but was letting out an awful screaming noise.

"I got this, go get Stacie." Beca said handing Aubrey her gun and walking over to the guy. Aubrey and Chloe rushed toward the door as Beca reached him, shoving the gun against his forehead.

"Eye for an eye? Is that how it goes?" She asked. He looked at her with wide eyes as he continued to struggle in his bonds.

Chloe and Aubrey were a few hundred feet away, in search of Stacie when they heard a shot from the bunker.

Chloe froze and looked towards it, breathing labored. "She is okay, Chlo." Aubrey said. "That was her gun, you know she is okay, c'mon."

Chloe nodded and looked around hoping to see some sign of Stacie.

Beca walked over to the guy on the ground who was barely able to move. His nose broken and crooked, blood still pouring out of it.

She knelt down beside him, her eyes had almost a faraway look in them. He was conscious but just barely as he looked at her in fear and rage.

"Now look. You weren't on the list tonight. I don't know you, I wouldn't have had anything against you. But, you shot someone who is like a sister to me. Then let someone take her, and god only knows what he is doing. Again, you weren't on the list tonight and I really don't want to purge again next year." She said looking around and spotting the knife Chloe had been carrying. He watched her as she grabbed it, she seemed to been in a daze, almost as if it weren't really her. He didn't even know her and he knew something wasn't right.

"My wife really wouldn't agree with this." She started. "And I won't lie about it. But, I can't have you coming after us next year and I don't to kill you. So, I will have to make sure you have no means of finding us or having someone else come after us. So I'm going to have to take away any form of communication you have. You understand right?"

His eyes widened and he tried to grab her but she brought the knife down into his leg. He screamed in pain and clutched at it. "I'm sorry. Really, I am, but I can't risk you coming after us. Now stick out your tongue." She said.

He shook his head and gritted his teeth and she sighed. "Fine, I'll start with your fingers." She said grabbing his hand and the bunker was filled his screams. "I'll stop when you stick out your tongue." She said working on finger number three.

It took another two fingers before he finally stuck it out and she wasted no time cutting it from his mouth.

XXXXXX

With their guns raised Chloe and Aubrey had made it back up to the hill when they saw a shadow.

They heard a click and the guy that had taken Stacie stepped out from behind a tree, gun raised.

"How did you-"He stared looking around in confusion and Aubrey didn't let him finish before pulling the trigger. He flew backwards landing on his back with a thud and bullet hole in his forehead.

Chloe looked at her with wide eyes, "Bree how are we going to know if Stacie-"

"She is right there." Aubrey said pointing behind him where Stacie was sitting beside a tree, her eyes closed, and a rap around her arm where the gunshot wound was.

They rushed over and dropped down beside her. "Stacie, are you okay open your eyes." Aubrey said, her voice cracking. Her eyes slowly blinked open and she looked at them.

"Is he?"

"Dead." Aubrey said. "Are you okay, did he hurt you or-"

"He cauterized it." She said reaching up and pulling down the piece of cloth revealing the bullet hole which was now burnt and the bleeding had stopped.

Aubrey's face paled. "I killed him."

"No worries, I don't know what else he had planned, or where he was taking me before you showed up." She said. Then looked around. "Where is Beca?"

"Taking care of the guys in the bunker." Aubrey said. "We heard a gunshot and then a lot of screams. I don't know what she is doing to him." She said looking at Chloe.

"I don't know either, um. Why don't you guys get the rest of the way up this hill and I will go back and get her,"

"Don't bother." Stacie said and they looked to see she was looking past them. Chloe turned around to see Beca walking toward them, blood on her hands and face. Covering her clothes.

She jumped up and ran over to her, taking her face in her hands. She was still in a daze and didn't quite meet Chloe's eyes.

"Beca? Baby, what happened, are you hurt?" She asked looking her over quickly as Aubrey helped Stacie to her feet.

"Becs? What happened, can you hear me?"

She slowly looked up and Met Chloe's eyes. They were bloodshot and teary.

"He's dead." She said.

Chloe nodded slowly. "And the other guy?"

Beca looked past her for a moment and her body swayed slightly. Chloe grabbed her shoulders to steady her, her worry growing. Beca had never acted like this before. She seemed almost confused. Then her face twisted and a sob escaped her.

"I don't know what happened. I couldn't control it, I couldn't stop." She cried and Aubrey and Stacie watched in shock and concern.

Chloe pulled her to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "What happened back there?"

"I took his tongue." She practically whispered. "And his fingers."

Chloe felt her heart drop.

"I didn't want him to be able to find us. I don't want to do this again." She said and Chloe squeezed her tighter. "So, I took his eyes too."

Aubrey and Stacie's eyes grew and they looked at each other. "I wrapped his fingers, and eyes. Slowed the bleeding. He should live. But I couldn't kill him, he wasn't on the list, he wasn't-"Chloe could hear her panic rising and ran her hand down her hair.

"Shh, Becs. Is okay, it's over. This is all over." She said. "The sun will rise soon, we don't have to purge again. We are done, it's all over."

"I couldn't stop," She said against Chloe's neck as the tears fell and ran down the older girls bloodied collar bone, washing away the dried blood.

"Breathe, Becs. It's over. It's all over. We can go home, okay? Let's go home."

She nodded against her neck and pulled back. "You are so brave, Beca. You and Stacie and Aubrey, you guys are so brave and slightly scary. You did this for me, and I will never be able to repay you for it."

Aubrey helped Stacie over and they formed a small group hug. "Anytime, Chlo." Aubrey said.

"Same here." Stacie smiled.

"I love you all so much." Chloe said, her own voice cracking with emotion.

A chorus of I love you's echoed and they all chuckled lightly.

"Alright let's get home and forget this night happened. Hopefully never do it again." Chloe said and they all nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long before they were walking back down the street towards Chloe and Becas house.

As they walked, guns still out, just in case, Chloe looked around at all the flowers at the end of peoples drive ways. Supporting the purge. Supporting what they had just done. Not to mention, the few bodies that were left in the street, and on the sidewalks. They did their best not to look, having had enough for one night.

That guy was right. This didn't fix what had happened. It didn't bring her baby back or take away the pain, the trauma that came with what happened to her. But it did give her piece of mind. The guy was gone. He couldn't do this to her again, nor anyone else. The streets were free of at least half a dozen more scum bags.

Three weren't exactly planned, but it was done now. It was over and now they could hopefully move on. They could heal. Maybe even try again. Start a family.

Beca smiled lightly as Chloe leaned against her while she led them into their tightly secured home. Happy they didn't run into any more people purging on the way home.

Once inside they split into pairs and went for the showers. Washing away the dirt and blood from that night. Aubrey helping Stacie clean her gunshot wound, making sure it wouldn't get infected.

They would go to the hospital later that day, to get it properly taken care of, but this would do for now.

Upstairs, Beca gently washed the blood away from the smooth skin of Chloe's chest and neck. They hadn't spoken, as they took turns washing each other's bodies and hair. No word were needed.

Chloe was still a little concerned about Beca's story of what she had done, the faraway look in her eyes as if she had completely checked out. Though now, as they stood under the hot spray of the shower, she could see she was back to her normal self. She wasn't checked out, though she still had a guilty look in her stormy blue eyes. A haunted look.

"It's okay Beca. You were protecting us. I'm glad you did it. Now we have no reason to worry about him coming after us next year or anytime in between. You prevented it, and I am grateful for that." She said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Beca looked up at her. "I love you Chloe. I want this to be our last year. I want a family, I want us to have a family."

Chloe smiled and leaned down, kissing her lips gently. "So do I, love. Our last purge." She said with a sigh.

"I'd really like that too."

Beca smiled leaning in and resting her head against Chloe's chest, feeling the hot water hitting her back, and Chloe's arms around her.

"Our last purge."

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
